


5 Times Minato Woke Up

by HoshimiKira



Category: Persona 3
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Minato had always been sleepy, no matter where he was he would sleep, his teammates/dormmates knew this already.This is 5 times Minato woke up and the 1 time he didn't.





	5 Times Minato Woke Up

The sound of the bell had indicated class was finally over and lunch started, much to the happiness for most students in 2-F. As the subject was History and Edogawa's classes were, well, _dreadful._

Yukari yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she leaned back in her chair. She stood up, wiping away the tears in her eyes as she turned to look at the field leader who was seated behind her.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw the blue-haired boy had his head in his arms, sleeping, no doubt about it.

"Again?" Yukari sighed as Junpei came over to look at the sleeping leader as well. "This is the fourth time this week, I'm surprised Toriumi-sensei hasn't said anything."

"He's probably just too tired to care." Junpei shrugged, looking at Minato. "Then again, he seems like he doesn't care 'bout anything." Despite his carefree words, there was a hidden concern behind his tone and gaze.

"C'mon, let's wake him up before lunch's over." Yukari said as she went closer and shook the boy's shoulder. "Minato-kun, hey, it's lunch."

After much shaking, and some calling of his name, Minato finally lifted up his head. His eyes were red and his hair was all messy, more messier than before. Then again, any hairstyle looked good on him, even his bedhair. Nobody even noticed that he came to school with bedhair until someone asked about his change of style.

"You tired?" Yukari questioned as she watched Minato yawn, stretching both his arms before massaging his shoulder and moving it around for a while, probably sore from his position. "Hey, if you're not up to it, we don't have to go to Tartarus tonight."

"Yeah, dude, I don't want you passing out at Tartarus." Junpei nodded in agreement.

"Mm..." Minato hummed as he swayed slightly. There were dark circles under his eyes. "That's a good idea... I'm sleepy..."

On the way to Yakushima, everyone was eccentric for the trip. Akihiko was excited to train, as always. Junpei was excited for finally going to beach. The girls just wanted to relax due to some tension between Mitsuru and Yukari after what had happened prior to the trip. All was excited for the trip, all except one blue-haired boy who was fast asleep.

"He's sleeping again." Junpei pointed out as he looked at Minato.

The boy was sitting beside the window, leaning against it with his earphones on. It was a typical thing to see him sleep but it somewhat concerns them slightly.

"Doesn't his neck hurt sleeping like that?" Fuuka questioned in concern.

"He's been sleeping for hours." Akihiko spoke, looking at the boy in concern as well.

"It's wise to wake him up before any real damage will be done." Mitsuru spoke.

Junpei walked over and shook the boy, since calling his name would be pointless since he has his earphones on. It looked weird seeing him without them, it's been always with him since the first time they met.

Eventually Minato woke up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and the first thing he asked was if they had finally arrived. Which Junpei shook his head at and chuckled.

One morning, Akihiko was coming back from his daily jog. He could tell most of his dormmates had left school already, with the exception of Koromaru who greeted him at the lounge.

Well, that was what he had thought. Koromaru had seemed to follow him up the stairs to the second floor, which was rare. When he was about to enter his room, Koromaru came in between, preventing him from entering.

"What's up boy?" Akihiko questioned the dog's strange behaviour.

A bark was his reply as Koromaru pushed Akihiko with his head towards the end of the hallway where Minato's room was. Akihiko rose a brow and Koromaru merely scratched the door with his paw.

Akihiko knocked on the door, not really expecting anyone to answer.

Seconds later, a disheveled Minato came and opened the door. His hair was messy, there were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red.

"I thought you already left." Akihiko seemed surprised to see the leader still there. "Wait, did you just woke up?"

"Ah." Was the only thing that came out as Koromaru pushed his nose into Minato's hand, to which the latter responded by petting the dog. "I overslept, it seems."

"Well, let's go together then." Akihiko said with a smile.

"Uh, sure.." Minato nodded slowly, more like hesitantly as he avoided looking at Akihiko. "I'll get ready..."

Akihiko nodded as Minato went and closed the door, Koromaru whimpering slightly. The boxer smiled sympathetically, scratching the dog behind his ears and he seemed satisfied as he barked happily in response.

Akihiko came back to the dorms, there wasn't practice so he came back pretty early seeing as how he jogged all the way from Iwatodai Station. Once he entered, Koromaru barked to greet him, sitting near someone.

"Welcome back."

Akihiko glanced over to the lounge and saw Minato sitting on the sofas that faced the counter. He saw there was a book opened on the coffee table, he was most likely doing homework.

"Hey, you're early." Akihiko moved to sit across from him. Glancing at the book on the coffee table briefly. He remembered that Minato usually was the last to arrive, whether he was hanging out with one of his friends or doing something else entirely, he wasn't so sure. It was a surprise to see him back so early.

"Yeah, coach said I didn't have to come to practice since I fell asleep while waiting for my turn." Minato explained all the while petting Koromaru, his eyes on the book.

"Takeba told me you've been sleeping in class as well, you doing ok?" Akihiko was genuinely worried. Sure, they were acquainted only because they were in SEES but he was still his junior.

"I'm fine." Minato's free hand went to the back of his neck, his head lowering. "Haven't gotten much sleep since..."

Akihiko rose a brow, it seemed like Minato wanted to say something but he left the sentence unfinished. He didn't want to push any further and left it at that, rummaging through his bag to get his boxing gloves.

It was silent, for the most part. Akihiko had glanced up and saw Minato writing in the book while Koromaru had fallen asleep with his head resting on Minato's foot. His gray eyes went back to his boxing gloves.

Moments later, his arm felt kinda sore and he stretched it. He looked over at Minato who was swaying side to side slightly. It seemed like he was about to--

Akihiko quickly jumped forward, holding the coffee table for support with his left hand (which startled Koromaru awake) as he stretched out and caught Minato's falling head with his right hand. He let out a sigh of relief, he was worried that he'd hit his head against the coffee table.

Minato seemed to realize what had happened and looked up, seeing Akihiko's worried face.

"Ah... sorry, Akihiko-senpai, I must've fallen asleep..." Minato muttered as he leaned away and Akihiko swore, his cheeks turned red.

"No problem." Akihiko stepped back and sat back down. "But you should probably call it a night and get some rest."

Minato silently agreed as he closed the book, grabbing the pencil case and stood up. Thankfully, he didn't need to wake up Koromaru though he did feel guilty for interrupting his sleep.

The boy walked up the stairs, feeling eyes on him as he did and he held himself back from thinking about it any further. He just wanted to sleep in his bed this time.

One evening, Akihiko arrived back at the dorms after his practice. He'd expected that mostly everyone would be there by now but was surprised that no one was sitting at the lounge. Except, of course, Koromaru who barked happily at his arrival as a greeting.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that Minato was sitting at the table. He thought that he was doing his homework or something but he saw that he was, in fact, sleeping while sitting up.

"Wow, you really have bizarre ways of sleeping." Akihiko spoke as he crossed his arms, Koromaru barking in agreement as he sat down near the boxer's feet. He had a serious expression, debating whether or not he should wake the boy up or not. 

He didn't have to do much thinking as Minato had opened his eyes slowly, moving his head side to side as there was a cracking sound that could be heard. He then looked over at Akihiko, before his attention was on Koromaru who approached the leader and set his front paws on his lap.

"Ah, you're back, Akihiko-senpai." Minato said as he rubbed his eyes, his hand scratching Koromaru behind his ears. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's fine." Akihiko waved it off as he watched Minato smiling at Koromaru. Oddly enough, Koromaru seemed to like Minato very much, then again, the leader did have some sort of auro around him that just attract people. He then frowned. "But, it's pretty worrying that you've been sleeping so much. You getting enough sleep?"

"Y-yeah.." Blue eyes met with gray ones before quickly going back to the furry friend in front of him. "Just.. tired, is all."

"Well, take care of yourself." Akihiko said as the junior merely nodded silently before he went upstairs to his own room.

The gentle spring sunlight warms Minato's body. He felt sleepy. Much like the sleepy he'd felt before but this time it was different, and the difference made him feel sad.

"Thank you for everything..." Aigis spoke with a gentle smile, looking down at Minato who was lying his head on her lap. She then continued, after looking at Minato's almost closed eyes. "You must be tired... please get some rest... I'll stay right here beside you..."

The sounds of footsteps and familiar voices were getting closer. Minato tried his best to stay awake, looking up at Aigis.

"Soon, all your friends will be here by your side..." Aigis spoke, her smile not wavering.

Minato felt even more sleepier. His eyes felt heavy. He glanced to the door to the rooftop and saw a glimpse of everyone from SEES.

The feeling of sleepiness had consumed him as he closed his eyes, knowing well that this time, he wouldn't open them again no matter how much they tried waking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this while listening to Persona 3 soundtrack was not a good idea ㅠㅠ  
> God, I was gonna make some AkiMina fluff but then it turned to angst.


End file.
